narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shikora
Shikora is a gifted student of the Samurai, said to be a ferocious woman in battle. Her beauty and graceful footwork hypnotize even the most cold hearted of foes, allowing her to create surprising openings. She is the owner of the legendary Sennoyume, a demonic blade that could make any wielder powerful. She is one of Fubukigakure's Imperial Gatekeepers, where she is praised for her manipulation of sound and kenjutsu. Background Shikora was born in the neutral state known as the Land of Iron. She constantly had to prove herself against the men around her, as no woman held any power against the other samurai. Shikora continued to show she was different, and that she had something to offer to the Samurai World. It was around this time she discovered her Sound Step Art, which placed her ahead of her fellow peers. Some of her peers grew jealous of a woman rising up in rank, and they soon went after her. Killing her attackers, Shikora was seen as a murder. She was given a trial, and had her swords stripped from her. She was banished from her people, and was forced to take refuge in the Forbidden Souls Cave. It was in her years of survival she was chosen as the wielder of the Sennoyume, a cursed blade. Shikora then used the blade to finally escape, and fled to the Ninja World. She used her knowledge of Kenjutsu and her ever learning of her new blade to trap souls within it, making a her a force to those who challenged her. Shikora soon returned to the Land of Iron, where she wrecked havoc on those who banished her. She then banded together her own warriors, and settled deep in the Land of Iron. When Doujinn came to recruit her, she instantly refused, and even put up a fight against Shai Uchiha. She was eventually defeated, and so was her army. She swore her life to the Emperor, who then announced her to be the second Imperial Gatekeeper. After meeting the rest of the team, she was dubbed the Goddess of a Thousand Dreams, as her blade produced powerful genjutsu. She now watches over the Cloud Zone, and holds the key to the One and Seven Tailed Beasts. Appearance Shikora has long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. She has a curvaceous figure, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye and wears red lipstick.She wears a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage; it's closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. She also has ribbons tied around the sleeves, a buckled strap around her neck and traditional sandals with extremely high platforms soles. Personality Shikora is a calm and collected person. She retains a calm demeanor even during battle, though she is not above mocking her opponents and their abilities, yet she can also be seen praising their skills if they prove themselves worthy. However, she constantly shows very great self-confidence and pride when dealing with any opponent. Abilities Nature Transformation Shikora never really worried about her nature transformations, until she learned of the capabilities of their power. She began to focus on the individual Yin nature and Yang nature. This was key to her battle success. With her Yin, she is able to induce and counter powerful genjutsu, even those with the famed eyes have to be careful. As she explored the skills of Yang, she used the physical energy to improve her of stamina and strength, which is needed for long lasting battles. With the Sennoyume blade, she was able to sync into the Yin-Yang Release, where she is now able to incorporate in more than her blade. Shikora is now more than capable of manipulation, as when she focuses, she is able to have a form of control over things around her. She also uses it to manipulate the fabric of space and the fabric of time, though rigorous training was involved. When using the blade, she uses Yin-Yang Release to use chakra natures she has absorbed in the blade, giving a surprise each battle. Sound Step Art As a teenager, Shikora stumbled upon one of the ancient samurai shrines, old training temples said to hold secrets of legendary skills. It is said that Mifune discovered one, and easily became one of the strongest samurai to live. Upon entering, she found wall paintings, which described a story. In this story, it depicted a samurai using "strange waves that made his opponents weak". As she reached the end, she found a scroll, explaining what she needed to do. Studying the scrolls, she slowly but surely became the new wielder of the power. The first part of her sound ability is manipulation of sound itself. With this, she is able to make any sound she hears as her own weapon, and to even amplify her power. She also can create walls of sound, protecting her from techniques. The second part of her sound ability is amplification. With this, Shikora can emit sound waves from her body that can paralyze foes, increase her speed, and strengthen her attacks and defense. The third and final part of her sound ability is the fighting style. Using her sword or hands, Shikora creates afterimages of herself moving at different speeds and ranges, confusing opponents. She also can focus sound into the tips of her fingers, creating a deadly Taijutsu combination. Chakra Prowess Shikora has been through rigorous training that requires the most skilled control, and to expand her reserves. One of her controlled skills is seen most is her Kenjutsu, where she is able to use chakra change in nature, where she can use chakra natures to extend her sword's edge, enhance the sword's abilities, and even boosts its durability. Kenjutsu Perhaps her most used and most powerful skill, Shikora uses kenjutsu that is S-Rank. She was gifted with the skill as she grew up living the samurai lifestyle. Picking up The kunochi is handy with any sword, and can easily make it her own within training. With her blade Sennoyume, she can cut through anything, reflect attacks, induce genjutsu, and manipulate curse seals. She has yet to fully use all its abilities, as she rarely meets opponents that push her limits. She trained in many sword styles before obtaining the legendary sword, and previously wielded a long sword. With it, she used her speed and genjutsu to change the outcome of battles. Curse of Sennoyume The Sennoyume blade has a unique curse seal, pumping the demonic senjutsu sealed within the blade. Normally, one branded with the seal is easily manipulated and can instantly experience death, but in Shikora's case, she was able to take control and make the blade her own. The seal has three stages: Unleashed, Possession, and an unknown third. When in Unleashed state, the seal spreads, allowing Shikora to unlock new abilities with the Sennoyume. While in the Possession state, she becomes able to manipulate chakra of any kind with ease, giving her free range. In this form, she takes in the chakra around her. With strength equal to Sage Mode, Shikora roars strength when battling. The third state is currently unknown, as she has never needed to use it.